


A Comma in the Middle of a Phrase

by ContinentalBlue, DimDim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bad English, Drawings, Everyone loves Meade what the hell, Fluff, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Love Letters, M/M, Portfolios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimDim/pseuds/DimDim
Summary: I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR MY WORK TO BE LIFTED OFF OF A03 OR REPURPOSED/REPOSTED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.Through a mishap and breach of etiquette, Alexander Hamilton receives the best surprise of his life.





	1. The Comma in a Middle of a Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> This was a friend's (Demitrius, this is you) and I's creation that we did during school. Enjoy!

“Damn it!”   
  


“Tench!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Hey, can you pass me the inkpot?”

 

“Ow!” Hamilton exclaimed, rubbing his elbow and staring mournfully at the black spot. “You poked me with your quill!”   
  


“You have my sincerest apologies,” a harried Robert Hanson Harrison replied. “I did not mean to--”

 

“Where’s the ink?”    
  


“Upstairs, I think?” Hamilton responded to Richard Kidder Meade, who nods and steps over the large box seated in the middle of the room. 

 

“Ham, can I…?”   
  


“Yes, Laurens, you may.”

 

John Laurens smiles at him and takes the inkpot, setting it down gently. He had barely dipped his quill in the ink when Joseph Reed takes the inkpot, a furrow to his brow. Hamilton smirks at Laurens and pushes him another, Fitzgerald’s perhaps?

 

“Hey! I needed that!”   
  


Yes, definitely Fitzgerald. 

 

“Sorry,” Laurens replied and pushed the inkpot back, quill finally saturated with ink. Fitzgerald nodded in thanks and wrote. Hamilton smiled at Laurens and cracked his knuckles, knowing Laurens hated the sound.

 

“ _ Can you not _ ,” Laurens all but hissed.

 

“Not what? I’m not doing anything.” Hamilton batted his eyelashes innocently. Laurens had stared at him for a few seconds and looked away with an odd expression on his face. Hamilton raised his eyebrows at this strange behavior. What could it possibly be? The expression was almost...sad. Lonely. Perhaps Laurens had left a wife or children back home? For some reason the thought was unbearable. Hamilton frowned. Should he not wish Laurens happiness even if it should cause him pain?  

 

“Eh...Hello!” the Marquis de Lafayette exclaimed, finally finding the word that he was looking for. Hamilton jumped, not knowing he was there.

 

“Marquis! You startled us!” Hamilton turned around to see Reed’s lap covered in ink. Reed himself was glaring at the Marquis.

 

“My ap...apologies? I didn’t mean to startle.”

 

“Yeah? Well, you did!” Reed snarled, looking for a rag. Seeing the Marquis’s crestfallen face, Meade said: “Do not be an ass, Reed.”

 

Reed sighed and mumbled an apology, rag in hands. Sensing that staying may not be the best option so proposed a walk with the Marquis, who nodded his assent. 

 

“I’m going to our room,” Laurens said, staring mournfully at the 7 o’clock darkness coming through the window.

 

“Alright,” Hamilton replied.

 

Laurens retreated up the stairs, quill in hand. 

 

“Let’s go, then.” Hamilton turned to the Marquis. Pushing open the door, they headed into the snow. 

 

“It’s too cold,” Hamilton shivered. His Nevis blood was unused to such temperatures. 

 

After about an hour of walking while chatting about insignificant topics, the Marquis spoke. “Let’s head inside, it’s getting dark and I have to report to His Excellency.”

 

“All right. I’ll go too. I’m tired, anyways.” Hamilton saluted his friend, who chuckled. 

 

And so they headed back, a comfortable silence enveloping them. When they arrived at the front door, Hamilton bids the Marquis good night and silently opened the door, seeing only Harrison writing.

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“Asleep. Out. Who knows, who knows....” Harrison tiredly rubbed his eyes.

 

“Go to bed. You need rest, Harrison.”

 

“But…”

 

“You’ll be no use if you’re barely awake.” Hamilton’s voice was soothing, reasonable. Harrison wrote one last sentence, capped his inkpot, and hurried up the stairs. Hamilton followed soon after. Opening the door to his shared room with Laurens, Hamilton saw him frantically shoving a piece of parchment into a portfolio.

 

“What’s that?” Hamilton tried to get a better glance.

 

“Nothing… It’s nothing...It’s of no consequence.”

 

“Alright, then.” Hamilton shrugged and walked over to the washbasin, splashing his face clean and changing into his smallclothes. Laurens stared at him, visibly relaxing on the cot. Hamilton smiled at him and walked over to the nightstand, pulling out a small, battered copy of the Bible. Laying down next to Laurens, Hamilton read a few verses. There usually wasn’t enough time to complete most, if any prayers, but Hamilton wouldn’t forget to read his Bible unless he was extremely tired.

 

“Read me  [ Ecclesiastes 1:13 ](https://www.kingjamesbibleonline.org/Ecclesiastes-1-13/) .” Laurens curled himself into Hamilton’s side.

 

“ And I gave my heart to seek and search out by wisdom concerning all things that are done under heaven: this sore travail hath God given to the sons of man to be exercised therewith.” 

 

“And I gave my heart to seek and search out by wisdom concerning all things that are done under heaven,” Laurens repeated thoughtfully.

 

Placing his Bible away, Hamilton blew out the candle, said “Good night, John.” and fell asleep. A crash. The vile stench of vomit. The bones of people rotting on the street. These things haunt Hamilton in his dreams tonight. He tries to run, but...Then he sees his mother, his darling mother, and his cousin hanging by his neck, and his cousin-in-law’s horrible scream, and blood, all of that blood…

 

Hamilton jerked awake, shivering uncontrollably. Walking himself over to the pitcher at the window, he poured himself a glass of water. Before he joined the army, he had naively hoped that those nightmares would stop. They did, of course, but they were replaced with worse nightmares of greater frequency and terror. Turning back to the bed, Hamilton collapsed next to Laurens and didn’t rise until morning.

“What are you doing?” Hamilton groggily opened his eyes to see Laurens shoving yet another paper into his portfolio. 

 

“Oh, nothing of importance.”

 

“Well, you could at least say good morning.”

 

“Morning, then.” Laurens smiled slightly.

 

Smiling back, Hamilton shoved on his uniform, sighing at the wrinkles. Laurens mirrored his movements. 

 

“Shall we go?”   
  


“Yes, let’s.”

 

“Hopefully Reed didn’t steal our rations,” Laurens joked as he pushed open the door. Following, Hamilton replied, “Naw, Reed would never do that.”

 

“And how would you know?”   
  


“He’s too miserable to do it!”

 

“Very true.” Hamilton smiled back as he approached the dining table. 

 

“Hey, Fitzgerald, anyone up yet? Besides us, I mean.”

 

“Hm?” Fitzgerald blearily opened an eye. “You say something?”

 

“Yeah. Is anyone awake beside us?”   
  


“I dunno. I was sleeping, as you may tell.”

 

“You, the great Fitzgerald, asleep?” Meade popped up suddenly behind Hamilton.

 

“Yes, impossible as it may be to believe.” 

 

“Well,  **_I_ ** don’t believe it.” 

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

 

“Now, sir!”

 

“May we please start our work? We have a lot to do.” Laurens picked up an inkpot. 

 

“Yes, I agree. If we’re negligent, the British will capture yet another city.”

 

Laurens nods, somewhat shamefully, and continued writing. After about an hour, Hamilton noticed the ink in this inkpot was running very low; there were only about six drops. Looking around, he noticed that there were only three inkpots that were also running low.

 

“I’m going back up to my room. I need another pot of ink. If we have more than two, I shall bring them.” 

 

Hamilton walked upstairs, opened the door, and reached for the inkpot on the desk when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the bed.  _ What’s this?  _ Hamilton wondered before picking it up. Upon picking it up, he realized that it was a portfolio--That had his name written on it in Laurens’s handwriting.  _ Why would a portfolio have my name on it? _ Hamilton wondered. Opening it, Hamilton found a letter addressed to him, along with several drawings, also of...him? They looked vaguely familiar, anyway. 

 

“Ham? What are you...Oh.” Laurens’s eyes were panicked as he strode quickly across the room. 

 

Hamilton looked at the letter before reading “My Dearest, Alexander, 

 

I hold a deep, unmatched affection for you. You are the person I want to be with every day.

 

And that is something that I've been afraid to say. You know why I’m so afraid--any inclination of sodomy would be a death sentence for you and me. I understand, rereading this, that it may not be as clear as I should hope. 

No matter, you shall not read this--I will make sure of that.

 

Your darling, Jack.”

 

Hamilton let the letter drop from his hands onto the floor. “Well, you got something in your letter wrong--”

 

Laurens had suddenly skidded across the floor, on his knees and facing Hamilton. His face was shiny with tears. “I do understand if you don’t want to know of me, I know my inclinations are wrong and dirty. I am myself ashamed of these…”   
  


“Feelings,” Hamilton murmured softly, pulling Laurens up. Laurens stared at him, eyes on the other’s lips. He was embarrassed by his rather hasty tears.

 

“Well, lucky for you, Jack…” Hamilton pulled Laurens closer to him.

 

“Hmm?” Laurens’s eyes were still trained on his lips.

 

“I accept.” Hamilton grinned and kissed Laurens, who, wrapping his hand around Hamilton’s neck, kissed back passionately.


	2. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few deleted scenes on Demitrius and I's shared Google Doc for this story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's rating goes up to Mature, here. If you are under 18, please click away. Thank you!

  * Washingdaddy came in with his patriotic dick out.” Sup homos” he said
  * And lafayette and Washingdaddy fucked because washingdaddy is a horny hoe
  * Hamilton and laurens fucked Washingdaddy threw a dick at them
  * “Y’all suck” laurens said, writing
  * “Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw” Harrison said after waking up.
  * Whats a bible?????????
  * What’s an aide de camp
  * This isn't google nani the fuck
  * Meade sounds kinda cute huh
  * I would fuck laurens 
  * Me too
  * REAL LIFE PEOPLE DONT ACT THAT WAY
  * did they even have condoms in 17000s??



 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the Be More Chill reference? If so, you get a cookie!


End file.
